


Прогульщики

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comedy, Enemies, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Vacation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что зло никогда не спит, ещё не значит, что оно не берёт время от времени выходной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогульщики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hooky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276267) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

Перри устал. Ужасно устал и вдобавок был страшно зол.  
У всех кругом были каникулы. Кроме него. У Монограмма, у Карла, даже его семья куда-то уехала и теперь весело проводила время без Перри.  
А ему отдыха не полагалось, ибо "Зло никогда не спит".  
Ну чушь же. Дуфеншмирц всегда строго придерживался графика сна, если только очередной зловещий план не требовал его нарушения.  
Дуфеншмирц, кстати, тоже был не особо воодушевлён их новой встречей — он не проявлял обычного энтузиазма и почти не углублялся в жуткую предысторию своего изобретения.  
Даже очередной Инатор был совсем не впечатляющим. Да кому в голову придёт строить Ленивоинатор? По сути, это было просто удобное кресло с маской для глаз в комплекте. Даже внимания обращать не стоило.  
К чёрту.  
Перри сбросил с себя верёвку — даже не завязанную, просто накинутую на него, — сделал скользящий узел на конце, превратив её в лассо. Одно быстрое движение запястья - и застигнутый врасплох Дуфеншмирц уже скручен.   
— Что за?.. — успел вскрикнуть Дуфеншмирц, прежде чем повалился на пол, словно подрубленное дерево. — Перри-Утконос?! Ты что делаешь? Это я должен ловить тебя, а не наоборот!  
Перри, не обращая на него внимания, привязал конец верёвки к своему воздушному скутеру и включил зажигание.  
— Эй, подожди! — пытался сопротивляться Дуфеншмирц, когда скутер оторвался от пола. — Что происходит?! Эй!!!  
Перри взлетел, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не пересчитать головой Дуфеншмирца все стены, пока они поднимались - хотя соблазн был весьма велик. Оказавшись в небе, он двинулся на запад. Солнце приятно грело мех на его мордочке.  
Хороший день. Не очень жаркий, прохладный ветерок как раз в меру, и несколько пушистых облачков на небе.  
Где-то внизу орал врезавшийся в птицу Дуфеншмирц.  
Спустя некоторое время он приземлился на берегу океана, сбросив своего врага аккурат в стоящую на песке лежанку. Быстро спрыгнув со скутера, он накинул верёвку на Дуфеншмирца и привязал его к лежанке, оставив свободными руки - как обычно делал сам доктор с Перри, когда они пили вместе чай.  
— Хм? — Дуфеншмирц огляделся вокруг, а Перри запрыгнул на соседнюю лежанку. Поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затем щёлкнул пальцами. К нему тут же подскочил официант, вручив меню. Перри, бегло просмотрев его, показал на два напитка. Официант кивнул и вновь исчез.  
— Перри-Утконос, — Дуфеншмирц понимающе ухмыльнулся. — Решил себе перерыв устроить, да?  
Перри пожал плечами и заворчал в ответ. Всем иногда нужен перерыв. Чем они хуже?  
— Ничего не имею против, — широко улыбнулся Дуфеншмирц и скинул туфли. К счастью, его носки пахли вполне терпимо. — Прогулы — это зло, — заявил он.  
Перри закатил глаза, но спорить не стал.   
Официант вернулся, вручив каждому по бокалу с маленьким бумажным зонтиком.  
— Спасибо, — сказал за обоих Дуфеншмирц, взяв свою порцию. — За прогулы, — он протянул бокал Перри.  
Перри усмехнулся и стукнулся бокалом со своим врагом. Напиток оказался холодным, сладким и с кислинкой — идеально для летнего дня.  
Дуфеншмирц довольно вздохнул, закинув руку за голову. Они молча наслаждались моментом.   
— Так... — нарушил тишину доктор. — Ты ведь платишь, верно?  
Перри лишь вздохнул и закатил глаза, продемонстрировав кредитную карту на имя О.Б.К.А. Строго говоря, она принадлежала Монограмму, но Дуфеншмирцу о том знать не стоило.  
Злым делом это не считалось — Перри ведь честно хранил её и собирался вернуть. Было очень мило со стороны Монограмма забыть про данную однажды Перри взаймы карту.  
— Превосходно, — Дуфеншмирц улыбнулся, закрыв глаза. — За летние деньки, — отсалютовал он ему бокалом.  
Перри согласно проворчал в ответ, растянувшись на лежанке, чтобы вздремнуть. Они вернутся к своим обычным делам завтра.  
Но завтра будет завтра.  
А сегодня можно просто сделать перерыв и насладиться хорошим деньком.


End file.
